I want you Back
by OutsiderRushheart
Summary: "Oh baby, give me one more chance...to show you that I love you..." Logan Henderson's made a mistake but has a hard time admitting to himself that he still loves his ex, Kendall Schmidt; RPS kogan one-shot


**Just another quick one-shot; I just really have to kinda empty my mind of all the fanfic ideas before my head explodes...**

**Oh, and I made up a fake Karaoke club in this, Songstar; so um...just picture Karaoke-dokie from VicTORIous. **

**When Logan sings it'll just be in italics...no else really sings though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR**

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Logan; lighten up," Carlos exclaimed.<p>

Logan looked over and glared at him. "No."

"Hey; _you_ were the one who didn't want Kendall anymore," James pointed out.

"I never said I didn't want him..." Logan mumbled, shrugging. "We just didn't have much time for each other anymore."

All three members of Big Time Rush stopped walking. "You should really stop lying to yourself," Carlos said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the brunette muttered.

"Whatever, bro," James sighed. "Let's just...get to go to that new Karaoke place Kendall wanted to meet us at."

"Right..." Carlos agreed and they continued on.

Logan would never admit it to anyone but his break up with Kendall seriously put him in an all time low. He never could get a good night's sleep anymore, always lying awake thinking about how he...let Kendall go. "Okay...I think this is it," James said, slowing down as they approached a new looking building with a large window and neon lights flashing over the door...

**Songstar. **

"Here, I'll check the text..." Carlos mused, pulling his cell phone out of his hoodie pocket. "Uh...yup; this is the place."

Logan shrugged. "Okay, let's go in then."

"Wait!" Carlos exclaimed, "What if someone recognizes us?"

James shook his head. "Kendall said before that it will officially open next Friday; celebrities get to try it out first."

The oldest member of BTR nodded slowly. "Nice."

They entered Songstar together and instantly spotted their other friends. "Oh hey, I'm gonna go say hi to Miranda and Jennette," James said quickly. He navigated his way over to the two iCarly stars, greeting them by pulling both into a big hug.

Carlos and Logan stood together for a while examining Songstar. "Look, its Devon and Lindsay...I haven't seen them in forever!" He glanced over to the brunette. "Is it okay if I...?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Fine, go ahead."

"Thanks, bro!" Carlos hurried over.

"And then there was one..." Logan sighed to himself. "Maybe I should find Kendall...but is that seriously a good idea? Well, I do need to break the tension-and OH GREAT! Now I'm talkin' to ma self."

He went over to get something to drink. Selena was there and smiled when she saw Logan. "Hi, Logan," she greeted.

"Hi..." Logan murmured. "How's the uh...punch?"

"Interesting; but surprisingly really good," Selena said, taking another sip from her cup. "They mixed sherbet into it and is awesome (1)!" She eyed Logan for a few seconds. "Are you feeling okay?"

"What? Yeah, why?"

"You're not your usually crazy self," Selena pointed out.

Logan pretended not to know what his childhood friend was talking about. "I just didn't get a lot of sleep and forget to get coffee."

"Or are you missing Kendall?"

"That's...no, I'm the one who dumped him, why should I?"

Selena frowned. "Because he's your best friend and didn't you really like him?" She rested a hand on Logan's shoulder. "You can't really avoid him either you're in a band and TV show together." Selena looked past him and Logan turned, following her gaze. The brunette felt his heart drop. Kendall was with Dustin. Now, Logan really didn't have any right to be jealous; but it instantly flooded through him when he saw the two. Selena was about to say something when the DJ of Songstar jumped onto the stage.

"Okay, hey everyone; welcome I hope your all having a great time!" The DJ exclaimed into the mic. "Does anyone want to come up and sing a song for us?"

Logan took in a deep breath. "I do!" He spoke up. Everyone looked over at Logan.

"Alright, then come up here."

Logan exchanged a glance with Selena who gave him an assuring smile. The brunette stepped forward and pulled himself onto the stage. He whispered the song to the DJ who nodded and jumped off. "This...is dedicated to my..." Logan forced a smile on his face. "Best friend, Kendall Schmidt." From across the room Logan saw the confused and shocked glint in his ex's eyes. The music started, its beat rocking the speakers.

"_Oohhh..._

_Oh, whoa_

_Let me tell ya now..._

_When I had you to myself_

_I didn't want you around_

_Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd_

_But someone picked you from the bunch_

_One glance was all it took..._

_Now its much too late for me_

_To take a second look..._

_Oh baby, give me one more chance..._

_To show you that I love you_

_Won't you please let me..._

_Back in your heart_

_Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go_

_But now since I see you_

_In his arms_

_I want you back..."_

Logan's gaze locked with Kendall's as he continued.

"_Tryin' to leave without your love_

_Is one long sleepless night..._

_Let me show you that I know wrong from right..._

_Every street you walk on _

_I leave tearstains on the ground..._

_Following the boy_

_I didn't even want around_

_Let me tell you now..._

_Oh baby, give me one more chance..._

_To show you that I love you_

_Won't you please let me..._

_Back in your heart_

_Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go_

_But now since I see you_

_In his arms..._

_Oh..._

_Just one more chance_

_To show you that I love you_

_Baby, baby..._

_Ohhh..._

_Forget what happened then_

_I want you back..._

_Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go_

_But now since I see you_

_In his arms_

_I want you back..._

_Spare me of this cause_

_Oh, baby I need one more chance_

_I tell you that I love you_

_Baby, baby..._

_Ohhh..._

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_I want you back..." _

All the people in the karaoke club applauded. "Awesome!" The DJ exclaimed. "Great job; we're gonna take a quick break!"

"Wow!" Selena gasped running over to him. "You were amazing up there! And Jackson5 song? Made it a hundred times better!"

Logan smiled. "Thanks..." He trailed off when he sees Kendall behind Selena.

"Oh, hey, Kendall," Selena chirped when she saw him. "I'll leave you two to talk." She slipped past the blonde.

"Hey, Logan," Kendall mumbled awkwardly.

Logan acknowledged his ex with a small wave. "Sorry about that I guess I needed to just vent my feelings or whatever..."

"Really?" The blonde mused.

The older sighed and shook his head. It was time he faced it... "No, I meant everything," Logan blurted out. "I can't...I just...Kendall, I'm sorry for the way I treated you when we were together but I...always loved you."

"Logan..." Kendall sighed. "I love you too but I'm with Dustin now..."

"I get it; you can't leave him..."

"Yeah...he can."

Kendall and Logan jumped at the sound of Dustin's voice. "D-Dustin," Kendall began.

"Save it," Dustin interrupted quietly. "I knew it was too good to be true when you came to me; we just weren't meant to be together like that...we're better as just friends."

"Dude, are you sure?" Logan asked even though inside he's begging for Dustin to say...

"Yeah."

Logan nodded slowly and tried to hide his excitement. "Okay, see you later then," Kendall said, hugging his friend.

"Kendall you didn't have to let him leave you; you could've just...told him you didn't need me," Logan said regretfully to the blonde.

Kendall shook his head. "We both need each other...And I wanted to give you another chance...one more chance."

Logan smiled and stepped close to Kendall until they were only a few centimeters apart. Their lips then met in a sweet kiss. When they heard everyone 'aww' they quickly pulled apart. "How about we blow out of here and go to my house?" Logan suggested.

"I'd love to," Kendall agreed.

They walked close beside each other. Stopping in front of Logan's house, they were brought into another kiss; this one more passionate than the first. Logan slung his arms around Kendall's neck, and the blonde moved his hands to Logan's hips. When they pulled away Logan sang softly; his lips brushing against Kendall's, "_Oh, baby I need one more chance, __I tell you that I love you; b__aby, baby...__Ohhh..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Meh. I'm not sure I liked how this turned out; but you guys enjoyed the other RPS so...yeah I did this. <strong>


End file.
